Bonus Material - Sort of a Half-Blood
by MelodyPond77
Summary: While my multi-chap, Sort of a Half-Blood, is far from over, I have a few extra materials from it. Little plot bunnies, back story on secondary characters, etc. I'll be posting all of it here. Some has been posted for specific competitions in other places, but I'll post it here as well.
1. Gingerbread

**Christmas Drabbles: **carol singers

_If you read SHB... this is just a little bit from my headcanon. :) You also don't have to read that to understand this one. _

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mum! I wanna go caroling!" seven year old James cried as he tugged at his Mum's hand. They were visiting their cousins, the Dursleys, and both families were going to go caroling along a muggle street in London. James had never been, and he was so excited. Albus and Lily were excited, too, but neither of them really understood what it was they were doing.<p>

"Uncle Dudley!" he cried when they came in sight of Number 5 Privet Drive. Great Aunt Tuney was on her porch at number 4, and she looked up at the sound of the voice.

Both Dursleys smiled, stepping out to the side walk to greet their family. "Why don't we all come inside my house?" Petunia said, looking round the street warily. Even though she was much more accepting of the wizards, she still wanted to get everyone inside before anything odd could happen.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Thank you so much for inviting us to go caroling with you. It's good to see you again," Harry said, kissing his aunt on the cheek. Ever since his Uncle had passed away a few years earlier, his aunt had been much nicer to her extended family.

"Hello, Harry," Dudley said, shaking his cousin's hand. "Everything all right in... your world?"

"Sure, no majorly evil wizards to fight, so I think we're good," Harry said brightly, grinning just a bit wider when Dudley squirmed at the word 'wizard'.

"Uncle Dursley, can't we go caroling now?" James whined, and his uncle laughed.

"Harry, why don't we get going? You're children are just as excited to go as mine. Did you drive here?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, we've got a car. Alright, everyone back in! We'll follow you, Dudley, if that's alright?"

Dudley nodded. "To Charing street then!"

* * *

><p>They caroled for an hour before both James and Violet, Dudley's oldest, began to complain of hunger. Then, Mrs Dursley pulled out a bag of cookies to let the kids snack for a second. They all stopped at a tiny park by the side of the street, chattering and laughing and stomping snow off their boots.<p>

James looked around the street, his gaze slipping over the tall buildings, the sign for the Burlington Orphanage, the pair of eyes in the bushes, the...

_pair of eyes in the bushes?_

James swung back around, staring hard at the bushes at the edge of the park. They shivered slightly, as if someone had recoiled slightly. Following his childish curiosity, he trotted on over and crouched down before the bushes.

Just within, he could make out a dark shape, about the same size as his little sister, with big blue eyes blinking from the darkness.

"Hello?"

There was no answer and no movement.

"I can see you sitting there, you know. I don't know who you are, or what you are, but it's alright to come out. It's just me."

Still no answer.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm James, and I'm seven years old, and I have a little brother and sister, who are six and five. And we've gone caroling with my muggle cousins, but we stopped because I was very hungry, so now we're sitting in the park eating cookies."

The bush rustled at that, and the figure shifted, inching a bit closer to the light.

"Oh, maybe you'd like a cookie? They're gingerbread. Have you ever had gingerbread?" he asked, holding a cookie just out of reach of the bushes.

The figure crawled forward to the very edge of the bushes, until she was crouching in front of him, in full view of the light.

She was small, probably his sister's age, and very dirty. Her blonde hair was unkempt, she wore a ragged brown dress, and there were smudges of dirt on her cheeks.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, and she nodded once. "Well, will you tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Ok. I'll call you... Brownie. Because you're wearing brown and you look like a little house elf, sitting in the bushes."

She cocked her head at that, confusion written across her face.

"Oh, I'm not supposed to talk about magic. Don't worry, it's all make believe."

She shrugged, her eyes returning to the cookie.

"And here, you can have it if you'd like," he said, holding it closer to her. She snatched it from his hand, taking a huge bite and smiling.

"Have you ever had gingerbread before?"

The girl shook her head.

"Well, I hope you get to have it again, wherever you come from."

"James!"

"My mummy's calling me. Do you have a mummy?"

The girl shook her head again, her eyes looking sad.

"Oh. I wish I could share mine with you. She's a really nice mummy."

The girl looked scared for a second, and she glanced over his shoulder and scrambled backwards.

James looked to see what she was scared of, and he saw his mum walking across the park towards him. "James! What are you doing over here?"

"I was just talking to-" he started, and turned to find the girl again.

But she wasn't there. All that was left was a small tear of brown cloth and a few crumbs of gingerbread.


	2. Explosions of light

**Christmas Drabbles: **Yule Ball

_If you read SHB... this is just a little bit from my headcanon. :) It's Tedtoire's pov of chapter 19, the first yule ball I depict. You also don't have to read that to understand this one. _

* * *

><p>Victoire set one final curl loose and watched it spring back to shoulder level with a smile. Here elegant blue dress robes would match Teddy's hair perfectly, and her sparkling earrings set off her blue eyes perfectly. With a final touch of mascara, she was ready.<p>

She sailed down the stairs, smiling at her Lily and her little friend, Lena, but then her eyes turned to searching the common room.

The Fat Lady had _said _she would let Teddy in, but sometimes the Fat Lady forgot things, and she hoped Teddy hadn't had troubles getting back into the Gryffindor Common Room. Though, knowing the pranks he pulled when he lived in Gryffindor Tower, she didn't think he'd have any problems.

Sure enough, he was lounging in a chair, dressed in fitted dress robes with his blue hair like a beacon among the red and gold. He was sitting with James and Fred, laughing at something they'd said.

Gasps filled the air as people noticed the ethereal beauty on the stairs, causing Teddy to turn around. His eyes widened for a second, but then he grinned and stood up, coming to meet her by the foot of the staircase.

"You look beautiful, Victoire," he said, brushing his lips against her fingers.

"Oh, stop being so chivalrous, Teddy. Nobody's fooled," she responded lightly, and he laughed, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the lips sweetly.

"Eww!" she heard James whisper from behind, and she grinned.

"One day, you're going to want to do that to a girl, James," Teddy said, winking at his cousin. "Shall we go, Vic?" She nodded, and they left the common room.

The made their way down to the ball with style, greeting Professor McGonagall with a smile on Victoire's part and a wink from Teddy. She mock grimaced, raising her eyes to the heavens in a "please don't do anything" manner, and the couple laughed, entering the ball.

Inside, it was beautiful. The food was delicious, the Great Hall set perfectly for the annual Yule Ball. They danced and laughed, lost in each other's eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Vic," Teddy whispered, resting his head gently against her own. She closed the space, her lips lightly brushing his, and sighed.

"I've missed you, too. But we've only got another six months before I graduate. It won't be long now."

He smiled, twirling her around the dance floor, stepping easily out of the way of the stationary people in the center of the floor, too preoccupied with Victoire to wonder why two people would stop dancing.

"It'll be wonderful. We'll find a little house in Paris, and you'll set up a little boutique and design your own clothes in Wizarding Paris. I'll be liason to the French Ministry for England and everything will be perfect, won't it?"

Victoire opened her mouth to answer, but shrieked instead as an explosion sounded across the hall. The couple looked up to see colorful lights burst across the sky, pulling the stars into pictures of broomsticks and dancing couples and magical creatures.

"James! Fred!" Teddy shouted, watching with a grin as the two boys raced from the hall, McGonagall hot on their heels.

And as another round of fireworks exploded into action, Teddy and Victoire celebrated the promise of their shared life with a kiss.


	3. Tale as Old as Time

This was originally posted in my collection High Flight. As QL is over, I am removing it from that collection and adding it to this one, under the same chapter title, however.

Summary: This is set in Dominique's 4th year, and it details the beginning of Dominique and Sean Wood's relationship.

* * *

><p><em>I will look at cliffs and clouds<em>

_With quiet eyes,_

_Watch the wind bow down the grass,_

_And the grass rise._

_-excerpt from "Afternoon on a Hill", Edna St. Vincent Millay_

* * *

><p>"PEEVES!"<p>

Dominique tore after the poltergeist. He'd stolen her book on advanced potions again - it was the third time this week. He loved stealing it and finding new places to hide her prized possession. Usually he focused on annoying the first years because they knew less spells, but after he had caught her in a compromising social situation, he had decided to plague her specifically.

Peeves cackled, spinning in circles slightly above her and blowing raspberries at her. "What's an ickle fourth year like you reading this great big book anyways?" he asked, pretending to huff and puff as he carried it. "Did wittle Dom-Dom steal it?"

"I didn't steal it," she said, jumping to grab her book. Peeves swooped out of reach with a gleeful shriek. "It's my sister's. Give it _back_, dammit!"

"Ohoho, the ickle fourth year said a naughty word!" Peeves twirled some more with her book. "Can the little Weasel run fast?" he asked, eying the window at the other end of the hallway. "Can ickle Weaselkins catch her book?!" And with a wink, he heaved it as hard as he could.

"_NO_!" Dom cried, racing down the hallway, but she was too late. The textbook sailed through the open window and fell out of sight. "_Peeves_!" she cried, turning on the giggling poltergeist.

"OI!" a new voice bellowed, and a boy rose into view on a broom, her book clutched in one hand while the other rubbed furiously at his head. "Who chucked this at me? Was it you?" He narrowed his eyes at Dominique.

"No, it was Peeves," she said. She leaned out the window slightly and pointed at her book. "Can I please have that back? It's my sister's. She's going to kill me if anything happens to it."

The boy snorted. "Typical Ravenclaw," he muttered. "Doesn't care that she almost knocked my head off. Just cares about the book," he muttered. He took a closer look at her. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I dunno. I'm Dom. Dominique Weasley, I mean. But most people call me Dom."

"Oh! You're Victoire's little sister! I'm Sean Wood. I'm on the Quidditch team with Vic." He looked at the textbook in his hands. "What're you doing reading this, if you're so young?"

She shrugged. "I like to study ahead of time."

Sean snorted. "A whole year ahead of time, apparently," he said as he reached through the window and handed her the book.

She clasped it tightly. "Nice to meet you, Sean. And thank you for this." She tapped the cover of Advanced Potionmaking and started to turn away. "Oh! Also, sorry. For hitting you in the head."

He shrugged in reply. "S'alright. See you around, Dom."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've let it get this bad, Wood!" Victoire stomped down the crowded hallway. "How are you doing so dreadfully in Potions? You must get your grades up! If you get kicked off the team, Wood, we lose the Cup." She tossed her blonde hair in anger. "You have to try harder in class. Pay attention to Professor Burns and stop sleeping in class!" She muttered the password to the Fat Lady and stalked into the Gryffindor Common Room, her fifth year Keeper at her heels.<p>

"But, Vic, I _do_ try in Potions class! I just don't understand it. I can never remember the potions' ingredients, or I can't figure out the properties. It just doesn't make sense."

His Captain sighed. "You need a tutor. Do you know anyone who could help you?" she asked, looking around the Common Room.

"No, I was hoping maybe you knew someone? Maybe a fellow sixth year in your NEWT class who could help?"

She stopped suddenly, her head snapping to the side as her attention focused on the couch where her books lay. "I may have something written in my Potion's book. Wait. Where's my…" She trailed off, looking around the room for her textbook, before her eyes landed on the crumpled Ravenclaw scarf stuck between two cushions. Her eyes widened and she raced back out the portrait hole.

"Wait, Vic, where are you going?" Sean yelled, thoroughly confused.

"I know who's going to tutor you!"

He poked his head out into the corridor. "Who?"

"My sister!"

* * *

><p>"So the Shrinking Solution requires ten ingredients, including - Sean, stop, we need to study!" Dom cried, laughing. She batted at the leaves he was throwing at her, knocking them away from her face. A few stuck in her hair, and he laughed, prompting her to retaliate by throwing a handful of grass in his face. After a few moments of flinging bits of nature at each other, she dragged the potion book up and smacked his leg with it. "Really, Sean, we need to study," she gasped, catching her breath.<p>

He winked. "But we _are_ studying. We're discovering new uses of the common ingredient, Poaceae. It's very important work, Dom Weasley," he said seriously, imitating the severe tones of their Potions professor and causing her to burst into new peals of laughter. She fell back into the grass, her red hair spilling around her as her bright blue eyes gazed at the clouds. Her chuckles slowly calmed down as her eyes glazed over, focusing on the clouds instead of the potions textbook.

"Sean, do you ever wonder what happens after you die?" she asked, staring dreamily up at the sky. "I mean, d'you think Heaven's real? Are our ancestors and relatives really up there somewhere watching us?" They sat in silence for a moment, watching a bird wing overhead.

"You know," Sean said, "my mum told me the souls are in the clouds. They gaze down on earth as free and happy as the birds, because they can enjoy the beauty of nature without spoiling it. She quotes some Muggle poem at me, too, but I don't really remember that part. Something about being the 'gladdest under the sun'."

"Oh! You mean "Afternoon on a Hill" by Edna St. Vincent Mallay!" Dom said, sitting up. "I love her work. My favorite lines from that are the ones about the cliff and the grass rising. But I've never thought of it as souls before…" She let her gaze drift back to the clouds. A sad look crossed her face, one that her companion did not fail to notice.

"Dom, are you alright?" Sean asked. "You seem really distracted today. Not yourself."

"I just… I guess I'm just missing my parents, is all. Your mum sounds nice, quoting literature to you and teaching you Quidditch. My mum and dad never seem to be around. I know they love me, and when they are around they dote on us, but half of my childhood was either spent at the Burrow with Mum Weasley or in France at Grandmere's chateau. But then, when they are around, I never want to talk to them because they ask all the wrong questions," Dom laughed softly. "It's like Ogden Nash said, 'Children aren't happy with nothing to ignore, And that's what parents were created for.'" She sighed. "I just wish I had a relationship with my mum like the one you seem to have with yours, is all," She sighed.

Sean leaned back on his hands, his shoulder brushing hers. "Well, I think every kid feels like that. Sure, I love my mum and dad, but I always feel like I only do what they want me to do. I love Quidditch, don't get me wrong, but I just feel like everyone's only ever going to see me as my father's son. I'll be 'Sean Wood, the boy who followed in his dad's footsteps. Star Keeper, just like his dad' or something like that. And I hate it. But all the same, I'd never be able to quit, because I love it too much." He paused. "I'm probably not really helping, am I?" he asked.

Dominique smiled. "No, you aren't. But thanks for trying."

* * *

><p>Dom slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and odd looks of the other students.<p>

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she took in Sean's white face and his hands that were clenched tightly around his goblet.

"Do you really think I can do it, Dom? I mean, the grade I get on this exam will determine whether Professor Longbottom will allow me to continue playing Quidditch. I don't know if I can do it."

She smiled, then shoved a plate full of food towards him. "You can do it. I trained you myself. Now, eat. It won't do you any good to take that exam on an empty stomach. It's an extra distraction you don't need."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can eat. I… I honestly feel sick."

"Sean Wood, eat your breakfast now," she ordered in a low tone. He looked up, surprised, and she cocked an eyebrow. "You thought Vic was scary when she was angry? Just wait and see what I'll be like if you don't eat your breakfast and come back to complain about how you were too hungry to concentrate. It won't stop at 'I told you so'."

He nodded, then shoveled down his food. When he was done, he gave her one last scared look, and got up from the table.

"Wait, Dom," he said, turning back around. "Uh. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after my exam, yea? Professor Burns said she'd grade my exam immediately, and I wanted to tell you my score first."

She smiled. "Of course, Sean. You'll be fine. Now, show your Gryffindor courage and go ace that exam."

* * *

><p>She hadn't been waiting at the Astronomy Tower long before she heard his heavy footfalls on the stairs. They were quick, and she hoped they heralded good news.<p>

"Dom! DOM!" Sean yelled as he burst up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

She had been leaning against the railing, but she stood up straight and looked at him expectantly. "Well? How did you do?"

He picked her up and spun her around, laughing when she let out a small shriek of surprise. "I passed! I got an E! Longbottom's letting me stay!" he said joyfully, setting her down. They stood like that, frozen, with his hands still on her waist and her hands clasped behind his neck, their faces inches apart.

"Thank you, Dominique. I couldn't have done it without you," he whispered, heat rushing to his face.

She smirked. "No, you couldn't have."

Neither of them knew who made the first move. Maybe it was him, his Gryffindor courage urging him to lean closer; it could have been her, her Ravenclaw wit reasoning that he would be too chivalrous to actually kiss her before taking her out on a date. But either way, the next moment found the two of them wrapped in each other's arms.

Sean drew back first, smiling down at the redhead. "I've wanted to do that for a long time you know," he murmured, drawing her in closer. She closed her eyes as their lips drew nearer, her witty brain forgetting all the clever retorts she could have said in the heat of the moment, when-

_SPLASH_!

Her eyes snapped open as the freezing water sent chills down her spine. Sean looked just as shocked and confused as Dom was, but then, they looked up.

"_PEEVES_!"


	4. Potter Kids and a Hell of a lot of Candy

This was also originally for QL. This one-shot happens sometime in Lena and Lily's first year, when the four pranksters get punished for a prank. It's Lily II/James II centric though. Lena and Fred are in it, but in the background.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>November, 2017<em>

"How many times will I have to call you to my office before you learn?! You are not at Hogwarts to prank fellow students, you are here to learn so you can take your place in the wizarding world at seventeen!"

"Ah, come one, Professor, you know you love us. We can't help but have a bit of fun!"

Professor McGonagall sighed as she glared at the four kids. "Charming the door to the Great Hall to make farting noises and shout lewd and lascivious comments after all the entrants is _not _fun or entertaining in any way. It's rude and disrespectful!"

Fred snorted. "For you, maybe," he muttered, and turned white as her sharp gaze locked on him.

"What he meant to say was that we found it entertaining at the time," Silena said quickly, and Fred shot her a grateful look.

"Yea, Professor, honest, it was all meant for a bit of fun! We didn't think Lucy would take offense," Lily added, looking ashamed. James just grinned and said nothing.

After another fierce glare at all four troublemakers, Professor McGonagall sighed. "There's no point in lecturing you, is there? Hopefully you won't lose us too many points before the end of the year. 50 points from Gryffindor for your misbehavior, and all four of you will be serving detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night, at 10 o'clock in the evening. Understood?"

James slapped a hand over Lily's mouth as she opened it to protest. "Understood, ma'am. Thank you, Professor."

She waved a single hand at the door. "Now, leave before you irritate me further."

The four children scampered from the room, as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>The next day at dinner found the four rascals glowering and grumpy as they looked at the freezing rain outside.<p>

"I can't believe we have to go out in _that!" _Lena exclaimed, stabbing her steak pie with a fork.

"I've flown in worse," James said offhandedly, and his sister just glared.

"You should've thought of that before you landed yourself a detention, then," Roxanne said as she slid onto the bench beside her brother. While still fun-loving, she'd inherited some of the rational sense their mother had, while Fred had, unfortunately, received none of it.

"Oh, shove off, Rox. It's not like we haven't had detention before. And there was that time _you _had detention for being caught in that closet..."

Roxanne gasped and shoved her brother hard. "Fred! That was an accident! And nothing was happening!"

Fred grinned, pushing his plate away once he'd cleared it of any remaining food. "I'm off to enjoy what little time we have left until detention. Have fun, Rox-pox."

He laughed maniacally as she turned red and fumed.

* * *

><p>"James, did you see where Fred and Lena went?"<p>

Hagrid had told them all to stick together, assuming the third and fourth year boys could take care of their first year compatriots. He'd returned to his house to rest, claiming old age kept him from close to home.

Fred said it was because he'd prefer to spend more time with his wife than watching them on detention and, honestly, he was probably right.

"James. _Where are Fred and Lena?" _Her brother shook himself from his thoughts, looking up from where he'd been scouring the bushes in search of unicorn hair.

"Wait, they're missing? I didn't even realize. Where could they be?" _Why would Fred walk off and not take me with him? _James thought.

"Oh, _honestly, _James, our cousin and my best friend are missing, and you don't even notice!"

"Well, I was conc- _HEY, Lily, _there's a trail of candy lying here! Maybe Fred dropped it from his pocket!"

"That doesn't seem to be suspicious at _all," _his sister said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nah, of course not! 'Sides, it's probably Fred attempting to lead us back to him and Lena. We'll find them soon enough."

The two Potters followed the trail, picking up candies as they went. There were chocolate frogs, Bertie's Every Flavored Beans, Gobstoppers... all sorts of candies they could get from either Honeydukes or the trolley on the train.

After following the pathway for a while, Lily finally pulled her brother to a halt. "James, I think we should go back. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Nonsense! Look, there's a hut up there, I'm sure Fred's around here somewhere. Let's take a look."

Lily swallowed nervously. "I'm _really _not su-"

"Hello dearies! Candy from the trolley?" An old woman stepped off the porch, right in front of them, her eyes wide and wild beneath large bushy eyebrows. "Candy? Candy? Candy from the trolley?"

"Lils, it's fine! It's just the trolley lady! Fancy seeing you here, miss... Trolley Lady," James finished, awkwardly.

"Fancy seeing me, fancy seeing you. Fancy seeing everyone who brings me such news," she sang, plopping down on the steps of her hut.

"James..."

"She's a bit odd, isn't she, Lils? What song's she singing?"

"Song? I will not sing a May song. A May song should be gay!"

"It's not May, miss. It's November..." Lily said, inching back. At this, the lady sat up sharply, eyeing them both.

"I'll wait until November, and sing a song of gray!"

"Looks like you're done waiting?" James said faintly. The woman was entirely bonkers, and neither of them knew how to act.

"I'll wait until November! That is the time for me!"

"James, have you any idea what she's saying?"

"No clue, Lily."

They turned, hoping to escape, but she grabbed an arm each and pulled them towards her, roughly. "That is the Crazy Woman, who would not sing in May," she whispered, her eyes dangerous. Her grip tightened. "I am the Crazy Woman. The Crazy Woman! Ahahahah!" She abruptly broke into maniacal laughter, letting go of the Potters but staying close by.

James and Lily didn't move. This old woman was scary.

"What happened to you?" Lily finally whispered as the woman continued to babble.

"Bitten by a dog, were you? Eh, Crazy Woman? Scared of 'em now, are you? Once bitten twice shy?"

"Uh... what?"

"Sure, but... why not get a bigger dog and bite them back? Bite them back! _BITE THE RASCALS BACK!" _she shrieked, and then she ran at James and Lily.

"Shit!"

"HELP!"

The two kids ran from her, but there was no pathway out anymore. All around them were trees, and they froze, not knowing where to go next.

"There were rascals. Where are the rascals? Have you seen them anywhere?" the old woman asked pleasantly, and James and Lily didn't say anything. They only shook their heads, denying the existence of the rascals.

"James, why would anyone do this to someone? A... a god or an extremely bad wizard or something?"

"God? Is there a God? I do not know. If he is, there is no need for punishment." The old lady babbled to herself as if she were two people now. "Why ever not? Don't you believe in believing God?"

"God doesn't need to punish us."

"If the gods don't punish stuff, then we've nothing to learn! God just grants us a long enough life to punish ourselves!"

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Just _STOP!" _Lily yelled, clutching her head. "What can we do to help you? You're driving me insane!"

"Insane. _Insane. Cursed INSANE!" _

"You were cursed?" James asked, curiously.

Her eyes gleamed with some last shred of sanity. "Cursed. Cursed by son of Death, cursed to oppress the wisdom, cursed to end the world. Curse didn't work! Haha! Curse doesn't leave!" she giggled, clutching her sides.

"Ok, ok. So... you were cursed by someone, in order to stop you from doing something. But now you can't break it?"

The giggling old lady nodded, saying, "Curse can't break. Curse can only be broken by the blood of the curser. Or the blood of the one who _defeats _the curser!"

"Who cursed you then? Tell us, so we can free you!" Lily exclaimed, growing frustrated.

"The boy... the sweet boy who charmed my daughter, who stole my diadem and nearly destroyed the world... The boy who shall not be named! The boy! _The boy!" _she shrieked, and Lily's heart went cold. She and James looked at each other.

Their father and mother had told them enough stories about the war that they immediately knew who had cursed the candy lady. Lord Voldemort must have seen her as a threat and cursed her, but now that he was gone...

James grinned. "We think we can help. Miss Crazy Candy Lady, we never got to introduce ourselves. I'm James Potter, and this is my sister, Lily."

* * *

><p>"Sing a song in Ma-ay,<p>

not a song of gra-ay,

Sing a song that's gay!"

The lady was at it again, singing happily as James searched for a knife in her hut. She rocked back and forth on the porch, to and fro, front and back. Lily sat moodily on the steps. She wasn't a fan of James' plan, but he said they had to break the curse. It was the noble thing to do. For once, she actually hated her Gryffindor pride, because she felt like she had to agree with him. It _was _the noble thing to do.

"Found one!" James came hurrying out with a clean, silver knife in his hand. He stopped in front of the crazy lady. "So, now what do we do?"

"Dawn is breaking, curse is breaking, too! Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful news!" she sang, and held her hand out.

They glanced at where the dawn sun was peeking over the tree tops. "Alright, well, here goes," James said, holding his hand out over the woman's. He pressed the sharp knife into the tip of his finger and let the blood drip down, little beads trickling down his finger to form one drop at the tip, gradually growing heavier until gravity finally took hold and the drop fell, steaming, onto the palm of the woman's hand.

She eyed it, her blue eyes fractal and wide, and then she leaned down and licked the drop off her hand.

"Blood of the hero, freely given. The curse is lifted, the force of the driven!"

James and Lily stumbled back as the first rays of sunlight burst above the trees, seeming to pierce the woman where she stood. Before they knew it, flames had erupted around her, burning fast, bright, and furiously, blue and bronze.

As the flames died down, a tall regal woman stood in their place. Her hazel eyes were filled with warmth and gratitude. "Thank you, my dears, for saving me. You've broken the curse set upon me nearly a hundred years ago. I thank you for your kindness."

"Who-who are you?" Lily asked, but she feared she knew the answer already.

The woman smiled. "Lily Potter, you would have made a good Ravenclaw, but your Gryffindor heart does shine through. I do believe you know who I am, but perhaps your brother does not. I, my dears, am Rowena Ravenclaw, original founder of Hogwarts."

"Blimey, Ms... Mrs... Ravenclaw," James whispered, and the two children stood frozen in complete shock.

"Now, my dears, you must be in need of a way home. Follow the path, and it shall lead you back to the castle, where you will find your friends. Do not come looking for me, however, as I will not be able to be found twice. It is time I moved on from this world."

"Wait, Professor Ravenclaw!"

"Yes, child?"

"How is you are still alive?" Lily asked, breathlessly. Ravenclaw simply smiled, her face full of secrets.

"There are more ways to avoid death than one, my child. Voldemort's way was not the only one."

With that, she turned and melted into the sunlight, becoming an eagle that soared up into the clouds.

Lily and James turned around and, sure enough, found the pathway Ravenclaw had promised. They hurried down it, following the glowing trail, until they came out of the forest to the castle pathway. Up ahead, Lily could see a blonde and redheaded figure hurrying down the path towards them.

"Lily! James!" Lena cried, racing like the wind and slamming into her two friends. She hugged them both at once, worry etched into her young face. "Where on _earth _have you been?!"

"Yea, mate, what in Merlin's baggy Y fronts have you been up to?" Fred yelled as he jogged up. Although he came off as untroubled, the relief on his face was easily identified. "One moment you were right behind us, and then the next you were just gone!"

Lily and James shared a look. "We got a bit lost. But it's all fine now. Don't worry."

The four friends headed back up towards the castle together, glad to be back in each other's company.

"Hey, James, how'd you cut your finger?" Lena asked curiously.

James grinned. "Must've just happened somehow." He winked at his sister over the other girls' short head, and the two laughed as they headed back inside, the sun at their backs.

* * *

><p><em>June, 2018<em>

"Candy from the trolley anyone?" A tall young woman ambled down the halls at the head of the candy trolley. Her hazel eyes were bright and her brown hair bounced in loose curls down her back, accenting her freckles. "Hey, kids, want some candy from the trolley?" she asked, stopping by the compartment where the four New Marauders rested. Fred looked at her quizzically before pulling out some money and perusing the stacks.

"I'll have some Bertie's Botts. And, hey, what happened to the old lady? Not that I don't mind," he added, checking her out with a wink.

She grinned. "Finally retired. I'm her granddaughter. Lindsay. Nice to meet you." She turned towards James and Lily, who were sitting on a bench, open mouthed. "Want some candy?"

Lily nodded faintly. "Pack of Drubles, please," she said, handing over her money. The girl winked at her, handing her the candy. "Thanks, Potter. I've heard a lot about you. Pretty good kid."

Lily blushed and muttered her thanks.

And then the glass door slid closed on the Ravenclaw girl, leaving both Potter children to wonder who they had just met.

It would be a long time before either of them understood.


	5. the Perfect Match

This is a bit from my general headcanon that involves Sean Wood, who is a character in SHB. He has an adopted older sister named Emma, whom we haven't met yet in the main fic (but we probably will), and this is just a little story with the two of them. I don't think it's going to make it into the SHB headcanon, but it is a possibility.

It was originally for Pirate Battles and QL, but I reposted it here.

* * *

><p><em>Things can change in the blink of an eye - sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better.<em>

Emma had read that in a book once, but she knew it wasn't true. Her parents' marriage hadn't changed in the blink of an eye. It had been growing steadily worse for _years_.

"Oh, bloody hell, woman," her father shouted. "Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"If you'd actually do something, maybe I would!"

"What do you expect me to do, be mum and dad after a full day of Quidditch practices? You've got hands, do it yourself!"

"Oh, like you actually do stuff at those Quidditch practices. You don't even play professionally anymore! And if you go off to play one more game of pick-up Quidditch with Harry-fucking-Potter, I'll-"

"You'll what? Leave me?"

"I- Yes! Yes, I'll leave you if you go to that game of Quidditch!"

Oliver glared at his wife and snatched up his broom. "Well, then, _Bell,_ you might as well leave now," he snapped, and stomped out of the house.

Emma sighed and closed the door to the room she shared with her fourteen year old brother, Sean. Even though she now had little sisters, Sean was the next closest in age, and he hadn't even supposed to have been born. None of them had, actually. That was why Emma had been adopted.

Perhaps that's when the cracks started, she guessed, but when she had left for Hogwarts it seemed like the world exploded. What had started as one miracle baby had by then turned into four, and her Mum was forced to give up her Quidditch career and her Quidditch body for Oliver Wood's babies.

At least, that's what she had said snappily to him while reprimanding four-year-old Eagan and feeding two-year-old Alys.

Fast forward six years, and nothing besides their ages had really changed. Except that things had gotten worse. Instead of casual bickering around the house, her parents were in constant, full-blown war every single time. Threats of separation and divorce were thrown around like common greetings.

Sean glanced up from the Transfiguration book he was trying to read. "They're still fighting?"

"Aye. They never stop. At least we can _silencio_ the door now," she muttered, throwing herself onto her bed.

The despairing silence reigned in their shared room as they both tried to ignore the elephant in the room. Finally, Emma rolled over towards her brother and huffed noisily.

"Is there something you want to say, Em?"

"Why can't they just stop fighting? I remember them being so happy when we were little; they really loved each other. And even when all our siblings were born, they were still happy. What happened?"

"I don't know, Em. I was only eight when you left for Hogwarts, I didn't really know what was going on, except that Mum and Dad weren't happy. I don't know what went wrong," he said, flipping a page in his book.

"Well, don't you _want _to know?"

"Would knowing make me able to do anything?"

"Oh, come on, Sean! They're your parents! Don't you realize how lucky you are to have them?" She threw her hands into the air with frustration. "I wish I could find some way to, to, I don't know, see what they were like when they first met! Maybe I could remind them of those old happy days," she said, and dropped her head into her pillow with a groan.

Sean didn't answer, still concentrating on his transfiguration homework, and neither noticed the iridescent box shimmer into existence on the bedside table.

* * *

><p>"Mum?"<p>

"..."

"_Mum?"_

All of the younger kids were in bed, and Emma had left the sanctuary of her room in search of a late night snack, only to find her mother sitting, completely alone, in front of the fire. She was holding a letter in her hand and staring into the flames, motionless. Stepping closer, Emma realized there were tear tracks running down her mother's cheeks.

"_Mum!_ What's wrong?"

Shaking, she took the letter from her mother's hand.

_Katie-_

_I can't do this anymore. I don't know what happened to the old us - I know at one time we used to love each other very much, but that time is gone now. I think it's for the best if I don't come back, and I have a feeling you agree._

_Don't bother trying to find me; I'll write you when I'm ready to take my things._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save us._

_Oliver_

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"Oh, _Mum," _her daughter whispered, and she sank to the ground, laying her head on her mother's lap.

"We promised when we adopted you to give you the best home we could, and it doesn't look like we've done that, have we?" Katie whispered, and Emma felt tears slip down her cheek.

"Mum, we'll figure out a way to fix this, ok? Don't worry, everything will be ok," she whispered, but her mum shrugged.

"I-I think I need to be alone right now, Em."

The younger woman nodded, slipping quietly back to her room.

"Sean, we need to do something."

"What happened now?" he asked as his sister sat down on the bed.

"Dad's left. For good. He's sent a letter and everything," she added, and looked at the table with a frown, picking up the box she'd just noticed.

"What? Dad's gone? Wow, I didn't think that was going to happen. Emma, what are we going to do? What's going to happen to us? Will Dad take two and Mum take two when you move out? Or- hang on, what's that?"

She'd taken a necklace from the box, a shining silver one that had a small, rotating Quaffle filled with sparkling dust. There had also been a note included, one that simply said,

_An answer to your problems. Use it wisely._

It was unsigned, but the handwriting seemed a bit familiar to Emma. She wasn't even sure exactly what it did, but...

"Emma. What is that?"

"This? This is our solution. Grab your camera," she said, and she slipped the chain over their two necks and spun the tiny ball.

The last glimpse she had was the picture of her smiling family they'd taken to Christmases ago, and then everything was white.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

"I'm not sure. It's a hallway with a bunch of doors... Should we open one and see?" Sean asked, hanging his camera around his neck for safekeeping. He walked over to the closest doorway and opened it carefully.

"Oh! Cool! Look, Emma!" he said, beckoning her over, and when she looked through the doorway, she realized they were looking out the doorway of the Hogwarts locker rooms, looking over the pitch.

"What the... they look different," she said, looking up at the hoops. They were older, more tarnished, and the stands were smaller and more outdated. Suddenly she heard laughing coming towards the locker room, and she grabbed her brother and yanked him back, intending to step back into the hallway.

But when they turned around, they were _in _the locker rooms, and the entire Quidditch team was heading their way.

"Emma! Quick, in the cupboard!" Sean whispered, and shoved her towards the cupboard in the corner. It reeked with the stink of unwashed Quidditch gear, and the two crouched down behind some brooms. Through the small crack in the door, they could hear the kids coming in.

"-and then he turned into a yellow canary! It was _beautiful!"_

"Oh, Fred, stop picking on the innocents to test your products!" said another voice, and Sean and Emma looked at each other.

"_That's Aunt Angie!" _he mouthed, and she nodded, wide eyed. She wasn't sure why her aunt was in the Quidditch locker room, or who Fred was, but it was weird.

"Come now, Ange, I'm sure Neville's not as innocent as he looks. He was talking to our baby sister the other day," the first voice said darkly, and then they heard the sound of a slap.

"George!"

"And Katie is _far _from innocent, as I'm sure Michael Corner would agree?"

"Hey!"

"Emma, that's Mum!" Sean whispered, and she shut him up with a glare. Now she knew what had happened. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but somehow, they'd traveled back in time to when their parents were kids.

"Come on, we need to get out on the pitch! Katie, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," their mother said, and Emma peeked out the crack, watching as her mother took an enormous amount of time to put on her arm guards. As soon as her friends were gone, though, she got up and headed towards the captain's office.

"Ollie?"

"Oh, hey, Kates."

Her father was in that office. A much younger, more youthful boy with a Scottish brogue worthy of kings, but her father all the same.

"There's something wrong."

"Katie..."

"Oliver, I've known you since first year. I know when something's wrong."

She looked at him with such love in her eyes, even at age thirteen or fourteen, that Emma's eyes teared up.

_click._

"What are you doing?" she hissed, just as their parents turned towards the cupboard with a frown.

"Crap, crap _crap! _They're coming over here!" Sean breathed, and Emma cast a Disillusionment charm on him just before her dad threw open the door.

"What the _bloody hell _are you doing in my Quidditch cupboard?!"

"I- uh, I- well, you see, I got locked in, and-"

"Locked into a cupboard with the door ajar?" Her mother glared down at her as well, and Emma hid her face, shrinking back a bit.

"Ok, fine, I was- I wanted to see Harry Potter! My friends dared me that I couldn't get into the locker rooms to catch a glimpse of him and so I had to!" she gasped, blushing crimson.

She really hoped her parents wouldn't remember this. That could raise some questions.

"Get out!" her father growled, and she scrambled out the door, followed closely by the two Quidditch players.

"What a load of pathetic idiots," her mother commented as she ran, "Don't they realize that Harry's only thirteen? That's just gross!"

* * *

><p>"Honestly, couldn't you have chosen a better time to take a picture?"<p>

"Didn't you see that look, though? They were so totally in love with each other at Hogwarts!" Sean countered, and Emma huffed as she turned towards another door.

They'd made it back into the hallway by simply turning the quaffle again and arriving on the threshold of their door. Once they'd closed it, Emma marked it with a blue 'X' so they'd know they'd seen that one already.

"Let's go into another one," Sean said. "And this time, we'll find a better hiding place."

The next door opened onto a battlefield. They didn't even really have to hide for this one, because everyone was milling around, scarred and battle weary. Hogwarts lay in ruin around them, and there were rows of dead at the other end of the Great Hall.

"Sean, it's the Battle of Hogwarts... I never knew it was this horrific," she whispered. Her brother reached out and grabbed her hand, looking around in shock.

"Emma, that woman... she looks like you," he whispered, and then Emma saw the dead woman, her hand clasped with the man's beside her.

She did look like her, with the same green eyes and blonde hair and freckled nose. The shape of her lips were familiar, and the brown haired man beside her had cheekbones that matched hers. She thought that if he smiled, his dimples would match hers.

"Emma, why don't you stay here and I'll take some pictures? I see Mum and Dad over there. Quick, put the Disillusionment charm on me and I'll sneak over."

"Yea, uh, ok."

And then he was gone, and Emma was left staring into the faces of her birth parents.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?"<p>

"I'm not really sure."

"You knew they'd died in the Battle."

Emma nodded. "I know. But it's one thing knowing they were killed in battle; it's another seeing them lying there."

"Want to go through another door?"

"Gods yes."

She reached out and grabbed a door, yanked it open, and then quickly slammed it shut.

"I can't unsee that."

"What? What happened?"

"They're doing the icky in the loo."

"_What?!"_

"They're, you know, uh, doing the deed? Being... very friendly?"

Her brother's face turned white. "Oh. Why don't we try another door?"

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's dark."<p>

"Shh! They could be nearby!"

"They aren't, they're up on the hill. I think we're somewhere in the highlands. Maybe near our house?"

"Yea, actually, we are. It smells like Scotland."

"How are you going to get a picture? It's too dark."

"Hey, I could take a video instead. Maybe the conversation will be enough."

The voices drifted down towards the children, and they fell silent to listen, Sean quietly hitting the 'record' button as they snuck closer.

"...the stars aren't nearly as beautiful as you, Kates."

"Oh, Oliver, you're so wonderful. Why do you love me so much?"

His voice was slightly muffled by her hair, but Emma could still make out the words.

"You make my world burst into colors and carousels," he murmured, and she giggled.

"I didn't know you were such a poet, Oliver!"

"Every touch is like lightning, Katie. Each moment I fall deeper and deeper into your starry-eyed gaze. I love you so much, Katie."

Even in the dark, Emma knew how much love would be written across both their faces.

"...so that's why I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"Katie, I want you to be mine for the rest of my life. Please. I know I'm sure. Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive?"

"Oh, Oliver, I, well, yes! Yes, of course, yes!" she laughed, and Sean and Emma slipped away silently as their parents celebrated in their newfound engagement.

* * *

><p>"Do you thing we have enough?"<p>

"Aye, I think with that proposal, we've got enough," Sean said, grinning. "The shot isn't great, but the audio's clear as day."

"How do you think we get back?"

"You know, I'm sure the necklace will help us," Emma said, and she hooked the chain over their heads and spun the Quaffle once more.

They materialized in their room, everything just as they left it, with not even a second ticked by on the clock.

"Shall we go show Mum?"

Emma smiled grimly. "No, I think I'm going to go pay Daddy a visit, first. And I think I know where to find him."

* * *

><p>"Dad! Finally!"<p>

"Emma?" Her father looked up from the cup of tea he'd been sipping morosely at in Percy Weasley's kitchen. She'd Apparated to each Weasley household, finally finding him at Percy's. She was glad she'd found him here, because she didn't think she'd really have the energy to get all the way to Romania.

"Dad, I need you to come with me. It's time for some respite," she added briskly, walking over and grabbing his shirt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, young lady?"

"Saving your life."

And with that, she Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Mum, don't you see? Dad loves you. He always has. And as soon as Emma gets back he'll be able to- Oh, there you are!"<p>

"Emma, why'd you take me back here? I thought I told you I didn't want to come back!"

"You don't get to give up on us just because it gets hard. And neither do you, Mum," she said crossly, standing beside her brother. Her parents stood at either side of the table, just standing there, looking at each other. Emma flicked her wand at the camera, and the images appeared on the screen.

"We found a necklace, this necklace, and it sent us back in time to different moments in your shared life. And we took pictures of everything, hoping you'd remember how much you loved each other."

She flicked through the slides; starting with the one outside Oliver's office; flicking through the shot of the couple in the rain after the Hufflepuff match; the pictures of them falling asleep with each other on the bench of Gryffindor table after the Battle, hands clasped. There were Quidditch practices and dates and lots of laughter. A picture of the two holding hands with a little Emma came up, the little girl swinging off the ground as her parents lifted her up, all three laughing merrily. Oliver giving shoulder massages to a very pregnant Katie, Emma standing shyly by his side.

The proposal video brought tears to her father's eyes, along with one of a newly adopted Emma hugging her new parents and asking to call them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'. Finally, when both were speechless and near tears, Oliver Wood looked at his daughter.

"Were you... were you that girl we found in the broom cupboard that one time? The one who'd been dared to spy on Harry?"

"It was the best I could come up with on short notice! And Sean was under a disillusionment charm, so he couldn't help me."

Her father did something unexpected then - he burst out laughing. And then her mother was laughing, too, and suddenly both parents were hugging their children.

"Thank you, my dears, for reminding me how good your father is," Katie whispered, glancing at her husband shyly.

"Katie, I... I'm sorry for being a right pain in the arse these past few years. I don't think I ever really realized that being a full time mum was hard on you. You've always appeared to love it so much, and you're so good at it that I just thought... well, I guess I was being ignorant again. And I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yes, Oliver, of course I forgive you! And I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt."

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. "I really do still love you; I always have. And I always will," he murmured, kissing her more deeply.

Sean and Emma took it as a sign to slip quietly back to their room.

"I'm glad that worked, Em."

"Me too."

"And even if this peace isn't perfect, I'm hoping that we can keep reminding the whenever things get rocky."

"Aye."

"So... what do we do with the necklace, Em?" His sister stopped. Then a light brightened in her eyes.

"Sean, give me a scrap of that parchment." She scribbled something on it quickly, then stuck it and the necklace back in the box.

"I think you know where you need to go next, don't you?" she told it, and it shimmered brightly, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What'd you write?"

"I just left us a little warning, is all," she said, smiling, then held out the note it had originally come from. "Here, you can have your parchment back," she said as she held the ripped edges of the parchment together.

They were a perfect match.


	6. Mistletoe

**Christmas Drabbles:** Mistletoe

_This was originally in my Ladies and Gents collection. It's been moved here for obvious reasons! Enjoy!_

This is a little scene before the fated Hogsmeade day where everything happens (you all know the one. Yes, that one). It's Lily/Caleb centric and focuses on how they planned on going to Hogsmeade together. :D

* * *

><p>"So, uh, Lily, there's another Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. Would you like to go with me?"<p>

Lily Potter smiled up at her sort-of boyfriend. They'd admitted they liked each other but hadn't gotten much farther than that. "Sure, Caleb. I'd love to go. Lena's going with Leo and James is off doing something, so... it could just be you and me? Are you ok with that?"

"Yea, that'd be great! I'm honestly happy you said yes," he said sheepishly.

"Now why wouldn't I say yes?!" Lily asked sharply, her stopping abruptly and turning towards him, hands on hips. "You're perfect, Caleb Thomas."

"I didn't think a girl like you'd go for a guy like me, honestly. You're my fellow Chaser. I thought you'd see me too much as a teammate in order to view me as a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yea."

Lily turned to move, but found her feet wouldn't move. "Caleb, did you do anything? I can't move!"

He frowned. "Neither can I... oh no..."

"What?!"

"Look up."

She did. There, hanging above their heads, was a cluster full of mistletoe. The mistletoe didn't let you move until you kissed someone, and Lily glanced at Caleb in shock, who shared her wide eyed look.

"Uh.."

_Oh, what the hell, _she thought, and crashed her lips onto his.

"See you Saturday!" she called as she ran from the shocked boy.

Caleb turned to head towards his next class, still grinning and touching his lips bemusedly, not noticing the raven-haired boy and blonde girl high five from behind a pillar.

It was shaping up to be a good day.


End file.
